Camus/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes
General Quotes Recruitment Conversations *'Zeke': We meet again, Alm. *'Alm': General Ezekiel. Have you given any more consideration to what we spoke of before? *'Zeke': ...... Now that I have turned my lance on Jerome, Rigel will not have me. But neither can I offer that lance to you. I still have no recollection of who I am or from whence I came. *'Alm': You've lost your memory? *'Zeke': I have. All I know is that I washed up on the shores of Rigel grievously wounded. I was thrown in prison and accused of being a spy or worse. But Emperor Rudolf saved me. He gave me a name and took me in. He raised me as a father would his own son. And yes. I may have betrayed him... But never would I help you do him harm. *'Alm': I didn't know. I'm sorry. Forgive me for asking so much of you. *'Zeke': You are not in the wrong. *gasp* Alm! By the gods! *'Alm': Wh-what's wrong? *''' Zeke': Where did you get that mark on your left hand? *'Alm': What, this? I don't know, actually. I've just always had it. *'Zeke': Is that so? Some time ago. Emperor Rudolf gave me what I thought was odd advice. He said that if I met a men with a mark on his left hand. I was to follow him. "For that man is chosen." he said. "He shall save all of Rigel." "And with it, all of Valentia." *'Alm': That's... very strange. *'Zeke''': I agree. But now that I have met you. I must heed my emperor's words. I am yours to command, my lord. Level Up Quotes * "These last battles have made me stronger." (2+ stats up, HP, Attack or Defense focused) * "Our enemies have become predictable." (2+ stats up, Skill or Speed focused) * "I never thought I would feel divine protection." (2+ stats up, Luck or Resistance focused) * "...Hm? No. I'm imagining things." (1 stat up) * "I wager this is proof I have trained well." (Max stats) Class Change * "Is this what I was destined for?" Summary Screen * "Exhilarating isn't it." (Easy victory) * "Death hurts, no matter how oft one sees it." (An ally dies) * "I should have... known my limits." (Fatigued) * "Tatiana... the last light in my life, extinguished..." (Tatiana dies) Final Map Quote Battle Quotes When Selected * "Yes. Allow me!" (Full/High health) * "I am ready." (Medium health) * "I shall try." (Low health) Upon Being Healed * "I owe you a debt." Used Healing Item * "Must I consume this?" (Disliked) * "About what I expected." (Neutral) * "That was satisfying." (Liked) * "Ah! I'm quite fond of this!" (Loved) Enemy Dodges * "Ah, so close!" * "What?" Enemy Does 1 or No Damage * "You are far too easy to read." * "You dance with danger." Critical * "Any last words?" * "Die, villain!" * "Consider this a mercy!" * "This ends here and now!" Finishing Blow * "I have you!" * "Yield!" Defeated Enemy * "I will not be kept from my duty!" * "Fate is cruel." * "I cannot fall here." * "A pedestrian effort." * "Forgive me." Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy * "You have skill, I see!" * "Now it's my turn!" * "Excellent!" * "Impressive." * "I expect good things from you." * "Quite impressive!" * "Nicely done." * "You're as skilled as they say." * "And I suppose you're just getting started." * "When can I have a go?" * "You are my shining sun." (If Tatiana defeats an enemy) * "You are my pride and joy." (If Tatiana defeats an enemy) * "There for me, like always." (If Tatiana defeats an enemy) * "You're just full of surprises." (If Tatiana defeats an enemy) * "I no longer feel needed!" (If Tatiana defeats an enemy) Negative Reaction to Allies * "Don't worry me like that." (Tatiana) * "If anything were to happen to you..." (Tatiana) * "Be patient, don't rush in." (Tatiana) * "Be careful!" (Tatiana) * "You knew that wouldn't work." * "Planning ahead is a must." * "This is not a game!" * "Is this how you want it to end?" * "Did you not see that coming?" * "Think before you act!" * "Stop messing about!" Nearby Ally Below Half Health * "See to those wounds." * "Heal, quickly!" Death/Retreat Quotes As Enemy Quotes Base Conversations ;First Conversation :"…Ah, Alm. It seems we will reach Rigel Castle soon. On that day, I will have to aid you in striking down Emperor Rudolf. I know it to be his wish, yet still I wonder if that makes us in the right. The emperor was convinced you would be the one to save Valentia. I confess I still do not fully understand what he meant by that… but I believe in you, Alm. Know that, if nothing else." ;Second Conversation :"I was badly injured when I washed up on Valentia’s shores from some other land. Tatiana was the one who found me and took me in. She tended to my wounded body and comforted my broken spirit. It baffled me how one might go so far to aid a complete stranger. But I would not be alive if not for it. She is the reason I still exist at all. So I forgive her for occasionally rubbing sea salt in my wounds instead of salve…" ;Third Conversation :"…Where am I from? Alas, I know not. Though what use is wondering? Some have speculated I’m from another continent called Archanea. But as I have said, I prefer to let the past be in the past. If I think on it overlong, my heart begins to ache. I fear whatever I left behind could not have been pleasant. Save for one memory… Apologies. I must let it rest. I have Tatiana’s feelings to consider." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts